1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible bag for carrying articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a bag that collapses into a smaller configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of bags that are convertible from one configuration to another. These bags are made from materials such as nylon or cloth. For example, there are related art bags that convert from a briefcase configuration to a backpack configuration. However, related art convertible bags suffer many drawbacks. For example, when the related art bags are converted to a smaller configuration, handles may be exposed from a previous configuration. These handles may dangle, become entangled, and cause inconvenience to a user carrying the converted bag. One related art convertible bag by including a reel-like device to withdraw the handles inside the bag. The reel-like device, however, increases bag costs and prevents a larger-sized bag, upon conversion, from achieving a smaller volume than would be possible without the reel-like device.
In another example, a relatively small related art bag, such as a lunch bag or a shopping bag, may be inwardly folded for conversion into a smaller configuration for storage into a pouch. However, if a larger related art convertible bag is folded, a user may find the converted bag bulky and have great difficultly carrying the bag upon conversion into the smaller configuration.
Related art convertible bags may use a mechanical device, such as a zipper, to achieve a bag having at least two configurations. In one configuration, the related art bag is un-zipped and unfolded to realize a larger surface area bag. In another configuration, the related art bag is zipped to convert the bag to a smaller surface area configuration. Other zipper related art bags provide multiple compartments, such as form fitting slots or pockets, for storing articles of various shapes and sizes. However, the related art bags using the zipper are bulky, even upon conversion to a smaller size. Accordingly, a user is inconvenienced when transporting bag.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for converting a bag from one configuration to another configuration to increase a user's ability for transporting the bag, decrease storage volume occupied by the bag upon conversion into a smaller configuration, and provide other advantages over related art convertible bags.